This application is the competing renewal for the ongoing postdoctoral training program at Drexel University College of Medicine focused on the biological bases of nervous system disorders. The objective of the program is to provide trainees with the perspectives and skills needed to prepare them for independent careers in neurobiological research. We request support for four fellows, who will have either the Ph.D. or M.D. degree. The program will provide opportunities for multidisciplinary research projects in the laboratories of both basic and clinical scientists and exposure to a wide variety of experimental and clinical issues. The program is broadly-based, and consists of four focal groups that are highly interactive with one another. The first group focuses on cellular and developmental neurobiology;the second group on systems and behavioral neurobiology, the third group on spinal cord and regeneration;and the fourth group on neuroengineering. There are a total of 10 senior level faculty members who will act as the primary training faculty. There are an additional 8 junior level faculty members who will also act as trainers, under the supervision of the senior faculty. The entire participating faculty, both senior and junior, is funded by the NIH, well published, and active in both research and training. In addition, there is an abundance of clinical researchers at three different hospitals within our university system who will participate in the training of the fellows. In addition to the primary relationship between a trainee and the mentor, there are a number of activities that ensure a broad exposure to the issues and techniques of modern neurobiology. These include courses developed around the four focal groups, journal clubs and seminars, research conferences and shared laboratory facilities. The progress of each trainee will be formally reviewed regularly and monitored constantly, through research meetings and seminars. This process assures full access to the various disciplines and perspectives available in the program.